bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Chalk
Kevin Chalk (né Skelton) is the adoptive son of maths teacher Daniel Chalk and a former pupil at Waterloo Road. He is a pupil at Waterloo Road as of Series 8. He is a lot smarter than he lets on and looks like a baby angel. Hiding his vast intelligence for the purpose that he prefers to fall under the radar Kevin in earlier episodes has a tendency to act out when it is suspected that he is indeed limiting his rather considerable abilities. He's in foster care but doesn't want anyone to know so he told his mates that his father was an engineer. He has a close relationship with Mr Chalk, and at the end of the autumn term he asks Mr Chalk to foster him after he heard that Mr Chalk was thinking about taking someone in. They had a feud when Kevin discovers that Daniel legally change his names when he was a teen, but, after a talk with Tom Clarkson they have a discussion, and Kevin discovers that Daniel was abused as a kid. Kevin, most interestingly, is one of the only characters in the series that does appear to have a brain in constant residence in his skull that is capable of work above the level of the rest of his year eight class, and in an admirable early action corrects the grammar on Scout's poster for the sheer fact that it bothers him. This action can undeniably be seen to be a reflection of the idea that Kevin, despite what he may insist, enjoys rigours of the mind and cannot tolerate the presence of stupidity (though he desperately tries to avoid offending Scout by correcting the poster in secret and claiming afterwards that 'it's great'). He is also shown, despite mistakes he makes earlier on in the series, to have a truly kind heart and caring nature that is complimented by the angelic-ness of his delicate facial features. Series 8 Kevin makes a quick connection with Connor Mulgrew and proves that he would do anything for his friend, such as setting fire to Audrey's old war book. Despite his misguided sense of help, Kevin also proves his loyalty to Chalky when he realises he had made a mistake when calling Chalky a stalker. In episode 18 he gets into the cup final football team! In Series 8 Episode 20 Kevin legally changes his name to Kevin Chalk and is the best man at Connor and Imogen's wedding. He also tells Daniel Chalk that he will stay at the school home until he finishes his final year at school so that Chalky can take his dream job in London. He is also the co inventor of the mobile game 'Chalk and Cheese' that grabs the attention of Lorraine Donnegan who helps Chalky and Kevin sell the game and get Chalky his dream job in London. In Series 8 Episode 23 Kevin begins a romance with Dynasty Barry. The romance is hinted at in previous episodes on numerous occasions - with the love affair possibly being traced back to Dynasty's first A* in English which provided the intellectual grounding the pair required for their romance to bloom. The pair can be seen to bond in earlier episodes out of mutual irritation with each other; Dynasty's frustration at Kevin's (endearing) arrogance regarding their shared work and Kevin's belief that Dynasty's 'help' is an unnecessary hindrance to his intellect. From this 'married-couple' style bickering, the cheeky romance we see today has emerged - climaxing of course with the kiss. The fly in the honey sweet romance is the presence of notorious thug 'Steve-O', who, as the ex-boyfriend of Dynasty, believes Kevin to be standing in the way of him and his girl's relationship. Unable to accept Dynasty's choices, Steve-O proceeds to threaten Kevin who, unfortunately lacking in the brawn that could combat Steve-O's strength, is forced to the ground. His usually calculating mind is unable to decipher a less submissive reaction to the threat, Kevin still taken aback that his passive and good willed baby face is being 'smooshed' (for lack of a better word for the action) into the ground. Even so, despite Steve-O's threats the pair are able to continue their relationship in the relative safety of Chalky's old flat, with this moment marking the end of sweet Kevin's innocence. As a true reflection of his endearingly inexperienced and shy nature, when the pair begin to undress each other Kevin utters the superbly awkward phrases of did you like want a cup of tea or something. Fortunately, being of such perfect pairing, Dynasty still proceeds to devour the brilliant and socially inept being with the appropriate gusto - finding the comment to be yet another quality of Kevin that makes him simply irresistible. One must hope that Kevin, somewhere in that first rate mind of his, has the sense to call the police on Steve-O as opposed to shooting him himself, lest there may be danger ahead for the baby faced braveheart. Dynasty's overprotective mother Carol Barry disapproves of Kevin and Dysnasty's relationship and so decides to air the problem on the Julian Noble Show. However things start to get worse when Kevin's estranged mother Daisy shows up in the spotlight, until she confesses that she had kicked him out of their family home when he was just 10 years old. Daisy blamed Kevin for most of the troubles in her life, even for causing her to suffer a miscarriage, but Kevin says he wasn't made aware that she was pregnant at the time. This horrifies Carol the most as she unconditionally loves all of her children and invites Kevin for dinner, finally accepting him. Series 9 In Series 9 Episode 4 Kevin broke up with Dynasty Barry. In the previous episode Kevin kissed Mr Windsor's wife teacher Princess Windsor. He later helped her leave George by stealing her bag back from him. He also gave her some money for a train ticket to London. He was going to go with her but she left with out telling him. During living history week the two reconciled and reunited with a secret picnic in the woods. In series 9 episode 13 new student Gabriella flirts with Kevin to Dynasty's dismay. During preparing for his Edinburgh University interview Kevin suffers a stroke. When he collapses he is rushed to hospital, accompanied by Chalky, Carol, Maggie and Dynasty. It reveals Kevin isn't going to live unless he has a risky operation. Maggie has to make the choice on the spot, which causes tremors between her and Chalky. None the less Kevin pulls through and gains consciousness, much to the relief of Dynasty, Carol, Maggie, Chalky and the whole school. Series 10 Series 10 is a quieter one for Kevin, he returns on the first day back (on crutches) and is greeted by Vaughan Fitzgerald, his new Head Teacher and Rhiannon Salt. Later in the canteen, Kevin drops his lunch; he refuses help from both another pupil and Hector Reid, until Mr Reid finally helps him, telling Kevin he won't be able to do some things yet. His long-term Dynasty Barry leaves for Police College in episode 2. Kevin is not seen again until Episode 5, when he gets Lenny Brown's predicted grades by hacking the school network. Leo Fitzgerald realises what Kevin did and persuades him to show him. In episode 6, Kevin sets himself a target of hacking multinational company Wire Data. He gets in, after which Leo tests himself to hack the system, however he does not cover his tracks and the hack is investigated by the police. When the schools computers are confiscated the next day, Kevin is bitter that no one thinks he is capable of the hack and falls out with Leo, calling his dad prejudice. When Leo admits to the hack, Kevin tells the owner of Wire Data it was him and proves it. The owner decides to prosecute, to Vaughan and Kevin's dismay. However Kevin had already set an artificial worm on the system as an insurance if he was to admit to the hack, he eventually persuades the owner not to prosecute, and signs a contract to confirm this on the agreement that Kevin helps Wire Data find the faults within their fire wall, possibly giving Kevin a career starter. In episode 10, Kevin is shocked to win the award for Most Inspiring Pupil, however he sits alone for the most of the school dance revealing to Maggie Budgen that Dynasty would have really liked it Maggie persuades him to dance with Dynasty's sister Kacey. During the spring term, Kevin is seen to take his PGD classes at Havelock High. In episode 12 of Series 10, Kevin begins a feud with new pupil Scott Fairchild, after he stole and broke Dale Jackson's bike. After learning that Waterloo Road will be getting a new PGD Teacher, Kevin begs Vaughan to transfer him to Havelock completley, Vaughan refuses. Later on, Kevin arranges to have a fight with Scott, however this does not happen instead they have a bike chase in which Kevin topples over his bike and is knocked out. He later wakes up and is rushed to A and E. Vaughan is later persuaded by his ex-wife Olga Fitzgerald to let Kevin transfer, and he leaves Waterloo Road. Personality Kevin is a very private person, only confiding in Chalky or Maggie, his 'parents', he has always felt an outside and cares deeply about what people think of him. Throughout his time on Waterloo Road, Kevin's key theme is growing up. In Series 8 he tries to grow up and become a man to protect Dynasty and stand up to Stevo Malone. In Series 9 Kevin feels grown up and kisses Princess because he thinks this is the adult way to settle things, however by Series 10, Kevin has grown up, but not the way he wanted to, he has had to grow up to come to terms with his stroke, something that changed him completely. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:School House Resident Category:Adopted Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters